Die Young
(DLC) (DLC) (DLC) |artist = |year = 2012 |dlc = April 2, 2013 (JD4) February 11, 2014 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 8, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JD4 Blue-Purple JDU 1A: Green-Bluish 1B: Ultramarine Blue 2A: Purple 2B: Violet |pc = / |gc = Ultramarine/Lime (JD4) Ultramarine/Cyan (Remake) |lc = Ultramarine (JD4) (Remake) |pictos = 99 |kcal = 35.8 |dura = 3:34 |nowc = DieYoungDLC |audio = |perf= Augusta Basile (P2)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=4m36s}} "Die Young" by is featured on (as a DLC), (as a DLC), (as a DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers appear to be both teenage girls. P1 P1 has blue hair that has been put up in a bun with a pink bowtie on it. She wears a loose teal shirt with a pink lightning bolt on it, some light wash shorts with a pink belt, and red combat boots. P2 P2 has long dark purple hair that is wavy and is in an ombre style, having blue highlights on the ends. She wears a pink leather vest with a teal cropped tank under it, some black jeans with cut out holes in them, and a pair of pink creepers. DieYoungDLC jd4 coach 1.png|P1 (JD4) DieYoungDLC jd4 coach 2.png|P2 (JD4) dieyoungdlc jd2014 coach 1.png|P1 (Post-''JD4'') dieyoungdlc jd2014 coach 2.png|P2 (Post-''JD4'') Background The dancers are outside at night, with a pink campfire, and a motorcycle near them. During the routine, shadows appear with colored lights and wave them around. They also dance with the girls at some points. While they dance, lots of pink smoke surrounds them. The sky also spins around at some points. At some points of the song, the fire circles the dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Pose with your right hand on your chin while supporting your right hand with your left hand. The move is done one at a time, starting from P1 to P2. Gold Move 3: This is the final move of the routine. *'P1:' Move your left hand on a straight path while your left arm is on your hips. *'P2:' Move your right arm is in a curved path. Dieyoungdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Dieyoungdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Dieyoungdlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 Dieyoungdlc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Die Young appears in the following Mashups: * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) Trivia *''Die Young'' is the third song by Kesha in the series. **It is also the only duet routine for a song by Kesha to not have a playable panda dancer. *"Stripping" and "pants" are censored. When viewed in the store, "stripping" is not censored. *''Die Young'' (along with Gangnam Style, Beauty and a Beat, Moves Like Jagger, and Funhouse) has been in three consecutive games: , , and . *On , the routine is shown with newer graphics. **P2 has a different colored glove than in . **The problem with the girls' "skinny arms" was fixed. ***However, the problem with "skinny arms" is still present on for 7th-Gen consoles. *Following November 25, 2014, in , the newer version is used on eighth-generation consoles. *On , the newer graphics are used, as opposed to the older version on prior to November 25, 2014. *The motorbike is recycled from Born To Be Wild, but has slightly different effects. *The line "Take my hand I'll show you the wild side" first appears in one line, but then it appears divided in two lines ("Take my hand/I ll show you the wild side") for the rest of the song. **Also, the last time "Let s make the most of the night like we re gonna die young" is sung, it is divided into three lines ("Let s make the most of the night/like we re gonna/die young"). *In , , and , "Who s" from the line "Don t care who s watching" is misspelled as "Whose". *In the lyrics, "watching" (from the line "Don t care who s watching" appears as "watchin " in , but in the other games it appears as "watching". *Along with Baby Girl and Primadonna, this song is one of the final DLC's to be released for . **Also, along with the same two songs, this song was accidentally released for a brief amount of time on the PlayStation Network during late-March 2012 for . *When this routine is viewed from the dash.justdancenow.com link, the Gold Move effect will not appear in the video that is shown. *In , Gold Move 3 s pictogram is not shown. Gallery Game Files DieJD4.png|''Die Young'' ( ) dieyoungdlc.jpg|''Die Young'' (Post- ) Dieyoungdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach DieYoung cover albumcoach 2015.png| and Album Coach dieyoungdlc cover@2x.jpg| cover dieyoungdlccover albumbkg.png| and album bkg Die Young Banner.jpg| menu banner DieYoung1stDancer.PNG|P1's avatar on DieYoung2ndDancer.PNG|P2's avatar on 352.png|P1's avatar on and later games 200352.png|P1's golden avatar 300352.png|P1's diamond avatar Die Young P2 Avatar.png|P2's avatar on and later games die young dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Dieyoungdlc jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Die Young'' on the menu Dieyoungdlc jd4 cover.png|''Die Young'' cover on the menu dieyoungdlc jd2014 menu.png|''Die Young'' on the menu dieyoungdlc jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection menu Dieyoungdlc jdnow menu old.png|''Die Young'' on the (outdated) menu Dieyoungdlc jdnow coachmenu old.png| (outdated) coach selection screen Dieyoungdlc jd2015 menu.png|''Die Young'' on the menu Dieyoungdlc jd2015 routinemenu.png|Routine selection menu on Just Dance 2015 Dieyoungdlc jd2016 menu.png|''Die Young'' on the menu Dieyoungdlc jd2016 load.png| loading screen Dieyoungdlc jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Dieyoungdlc jd2017 menu.png|''Die Young'' on the menu Dieyoungdlc jd2017 load.png| loading screen Dieyoungdlc jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Dieyoungdlc jdnow menu new.png|''Die Young'' on the (updated) menu Dieyoungdlc jdnow coachmenu new.png| (updated) coach selection screen dieyoungdlc jdnow score new.png| (updated) score screen Dieyoungdlc jd2018 menu.png|''Die Young'' on the menu (2018) Dieyoungdlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Dieyoungdlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Beta Elements Dieyoungdlc beta picto nogm.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Others Image-1408475365.jpg|Announcement photo die-young.jpg Comparasion 2.png|Comparision of the versions from Just Dance 4 to Just Dance 2015. af.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 AaF8RG1mMD4.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 die young.png|Xbox Marketplace header Pic_Compa.png|Pictogram Comparison Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - Die Young (Official) Teasers Die Young - Gameplay Teaser (US) Die Young - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Die Young - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 Die Young - Kesha Die Young - Just Dance 2014 Die Young - Just Dance 2015 Die Young - Just Dance Now Die Young - Just Dance 2016 Die Young - Just Dance 2017 Die Young - Just Dance 2018 Die Young - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Die Young - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Die Young es:Die Young pl:Die Young Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Kesha Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Augusta Basile